


A Start

by SpiderHouseAUStuff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Spider House AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderHouseAUStuff/pseuds/SpiderHouseAUStuff
Summary: Luz was just a nerd trying to get by high school. But everything changed when the fire natio- I mean when an unfortunate accident happened in a field trip...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	1. Oof

Luz sighed. "Another day of school, another 7 hours of ridicule..." she poured milk onto her cereal. "At least it's Friday."

After breakfast, she grabbed her phone and bag. Her mother, a widow, kissed her goodbye before she went out for the bus. Their house was one of the first few stops so many seats were open. Though it was like clockwork for her to sit a couple seats behind the driver. Window seat. It was foggy that morning.

She listened to music while the bus drove to more houses. 'The last stop should be their house.' she thought. As usual, noone sat beside her. Who would want to sit next to the weird new kid anyway?

It was only a few weeks since she transferred to Hexside High and the kids have already decided how to feel about her and her antics. There were only two that seemed to tolerate it (four if you count the twins).

Willow always seemed to take the backseat. Gus moves around when he gets the chance, but always stuck near the front away from the driver... Luz was too observant.

And then there was Amity...

Amity... She looked like a normal high schooler despite her family's wealth. A mystery, that gal was. She always seemed so distant. And yet you see her with 'friends'. So calm yet intimidating. Luz already knew of having crushes on girls; and Amity was no exception.

But then again, who wouldn't fall in love with someone like **Amity Blight**?

First few periods passed and it was recess. Only several minutes till it's time to go back. Luz wandered the halls, slowly making her way to the Science lab.

"Luz! There you are!" A voice from behind her was heard. Luz turned to see who it was, already knowing who it'd be. "Willow. I thought you have Math next period-" "There is no next period; Where's your permission slip?" "Permission wh-" Oh no...


	2. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning, a bite, a field trip to remember...

Luz quickly rummaged her bag for the permission, knowing full well she hasn't had it signed yet. She found it anyway, though she didn't want to. "You haven't had it signed yet?!"

"I know, I know. I just- I forgot, okay? I can uhh forge mom's signatur-"

"Luz!"

"Alright, alright. You're just gonna have to go without me. At least Gus is with you." she said, still saddened since field trips were always better than school. "Or..." Willow began. "Or... what?"

"You could forge your mom's signature."

...

"Let's do it."

And so they forged it, submitted, and was accepted. Great. Field trip time.

The bus ride was as Luz expected. It was still foggy. And they all sat in the same seats. The teachers had hired a trainee from the camp to guide them. Cheapest option, it seems. The chatter in the bus fell fainter as time moved on, and everyone seemed to be listening to music. Except for Luz. How ironic.

They got to the camp and met the trainee. Henry. He was tall and lanky with curled locks under a cap. His time outdoors was apparent in the redness of his skin. Or he's just nervous. The camp actually looked well kept; no peeling paint, signs without rust. Luz could already tell this was going to be better than the other field trips she's been to.

"Alright, gang. Ready to see what nature's got in store for us today?" He sounded chipper, like he actually liked going outdoors. Which he did, probably.

"I'm Henry. Your guide for this field trip. I'm gonna be showing around our little camp here. This is Con Vista Camp, where nature is your best friend." Yeah right. "The forest surrounding our camp is our main focus of the day. Your teachers will be handing out a bit of a game for us to play. It's like Bingo! Except it's with the animals that you might find around these parts." Of course, there's always an academic catch to these things.

They all received the pamphlet looking piece of paper and it seemed easy enough. Bear, bird, other bird, squirrel, another bird.. Yeah, easy.

They walked the part of the forest that encloses the camp. Most of the students looked like they'd rather have stayed in school or in their houses. It was really boring. Luz got a Bingo and noone else did. She really was observant.

Willow was more interested in the plants around the forest rather than the wildlife. Gus was spreading local legends about the camp to the other kids, much to their dismay and his extreme fond of supernatural things. To be fair, the camp was pretty creepy. "Cryptids, man. Forests are just their natural habitat." (I mean... yeah why are they always in forests?)

Lunchtime came by and they waited for the bus to arrive. Then everyone, mainly the teachers, were alerted by a warning of sorts; A News Coverage.

**WARNING; TO EVERYONE NEAR THE EMPEROR CORPS LAB SITES, NY:**

**AN UNIDENTIFIED BREAKOUT HAS JUST OCCURRED DURING RESEARCH.**

**FIND SHELTER IMMEDIATELY AND CLEANSE YOURSELF.**

**THIS IS NOT A JOKE.**

**IT MAY BE A MICROSCOPIC CONTAMINANT THAT CAN LEAD TO A VIRUS.**

**STANDBY FOR UPDATES AFTER TAKING SHELTER AND DECONTAMINATION.**

Jesus...

And so they took shelter in the biggest cabin, the counselors' cabin. Everyone booked it except for a few; the wannabe cool kids, Luz, and... Amity?

The wannabes took their time walking, much to the dismay of the teachers and Henry. Luz just wanted to stay a little longer for the view (she took a pic). But Amity?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey.. Uh, the others are already gone to the cabin, aren't you going?"

"The view is nice, I'm not rushing. Just about to head to the cabin... and what about you?"

"Oh, yeah... the view is nice; I took a pic- OW!" A sharp pain on Luz's neck caused her to flinch.

"Are.. you okay?"

"I- yeah, just- Just go ahead to the cabin I'll- I'll catch up."

"If you say so.."

Amity didn't want to look worried so she walked a bit faster than intended. 'The warning... could she have been contaminated? Should I tell the teachers? Henry? GAH! Why do _I_ care?!' She thought as she made her way.

Luz grabbed at the back of her neck and caught something... fuzzy? She held out a meek (but cool) looking spider in her hands.

Now this is a field trip to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's longer :D  
> This fic might answer some questions you guys might have about the AU.  
> And yes I am the creator.


	3. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can't be normal...

Luz dropped the spider on the ground and backed away. It looked nothing like a spider she's seen before... could it have been what the warning was about? No. It couldn't be... could it? (Of course it was, stop stalling).

She decided to worry about it later. She quickly walked to the cabin, nudging Amity a bit on the shoulder and promptly apologized. Once inside, she tried to hide the bite with her hood without pulling it overhead. Kinda like... y'know.... Let's just get on with the fic. So she waited for her turn for what felt like forever. The bite was getting itchier and itchier by he minute.

Once it was her turn, she booked it. She stood there just letting the water run down her... She lightly touched the bitten part, she winced. It stung like heck. (Heck? Seriously dude?) SHUT UP AND LET'S JUST WRITE WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!!

She tried to remember what the spider looked like.... It looked fairly normal. Eight legs, gray with faded golden tips. The eyes were dark with a golden tint. It was mostly reddish in color, but the head and legs were gray. It also had a symbol on its back.. It looked like..... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! "NOCEDA! OTHER STUDENTS ARE WAITING!! HURRY UP!!!"

The knocking startled her and she quickly cleansed herself. After that, she dried herself up and put on some clothes... Then she noticed a tiny red patch on her towel... 'But it's not my week yet.. is it?' She looked around for a wound she might not have noticed. Then she looked at the mirror. Her nose was bleeding.

She wiped it down with the towel and got out the bathroom.

"Sir, I think I need help." She said as she let the blood drip. "Jeez Louise, Luz! Of course you need help!"

And so Henry used his first aid training to fix up Luz. "Just keep your head up, champ. Literally, that's what you do when your nose bleeds. And don't stop pinching."

A few more hours passed, by this time she's not bleeding anymore, and everyone starts to get anxious. The teachers have already called parents, some they couldn't reach. A few students, mainly the class presidents, were asked to keep up to date with the situation. Henry keeps having to call the camp's counselors and a few more of the staff.

Luz felt faint the entire time. Willow became a guardian of sorts while Gus gets them supplies (snacks, water, etc.). After a while, Luz fell asleep hugging her bag.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
!!!  
"Wake up, Luz! We're going home. Get in the bus."

"A.. Amity?" It was Amity. "The others are already on, come on."

They got on the bus, Luz's usual seat was taken... Where to sit now?

She looked around and saw that the only seats available were; at the backseat with Boscha (Willow's seat was taken too, huh), the 'forbidden seats' as everyone called it, or right behind the teachers... All seemed like terrible choices. Luz turned to Amity for an answer but the green haired girl has already made her way to the backseat.

Behind the teachers it is.

The ride back home was... dark. Luz almost forgot about the spider until she swore she saw it. Noone elses seemed to have noticed it.. She was also feeling an odd sensation, a bit of a tingle... 'pothole'. BAM!

The bus rumbled. The driver slowed down but kept going. 'That was weird... How did I know there'd be a pothole? I've never been here before.. have I?' The ride continued.... 'deer.'

"DEER!!" The breaks hit hard. She shouldn't have stood up.

"Dadgummit, Noceda! Inside voices!"

"Nah, if she'd used her inside voice, I'd've hit that deer straight on. Good on ya, kid."

"You still need rest, though so sit down."

"Uh- Yes, sir."

'This can't be normal...'

She started to feel sick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems to me that the word 'seemed' is my favorite... Hmmmmmmm


	4. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective, a different view.. idk.

Amity thought the field trip wouldn't be much exciting, but went anyway for those extra credits.

The bus ride was not exactly boring, rather... calming. The fog leaving dampness to the windows. The droplets racing as the wind pushes them to speed. It was nice... She looked at every other window, seeing a different race-- and a different face-- everytime. She came across Luz's window... 'The new kid..' she thought.

They got to the camp and met with Henry. You guys already know what happens so Imma skip a few moments, okay?

So skip to the part where they play Nature Bingo. She tries her best to spot the animals and eventually got stuck. Oh well.. So much for extra credits... The forest was beautiful, though, at least to Amity. 

Then lunchtime came. They headed back to camp and waited for the bus. The camp was on a pretty high place and overlooked the city. It was still pretty foggy, but the view was... breathtaking. It seemed as if they were right above clouds-- angels watching the world and its choices-- an unforgettable scene.. A wonder- VRRRRVV!! Her phone buzzed. So did everyone else's. The warning.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dangit.

The view was so beautiful though... She stayed a little longer, figuring it won't be much trouble. Some kids are still around anyway. Like Luz.

She saw Luz take a picture; probably the view. And who could blame her, really? A bit of silence fell between the two... Luz decided to break it.(Oh, boy. Get ready for a bit of copy paste. There's still differences so...)

"Hey.. Uh, the others are already gone to the cabin, aren't you going?"

"The view is nice, I'm not rushing. Just about to head to the cabin... and what about you?"

"Oh, yeah... the view is nice; I took a pic- OW!" Luz flinched, reflexively putting her hand near her neck.

"Are.. you okay?"

"I- yeah, just- Just go ahead to the cabin I'll- I'll catch up."

"If you say so.."

Amity turned to leave, headed to the cabin. 'The warning... could she have been contaminated? Should I tell the teachers? Henry? GAH! Why do I care?!' She thought as she made her way. Luz appeared out of nowhere and nudged Amity a bit, the former apologized.

She got to the cabin, a little later after Luz. She saw her crouched down, arms folded, but not in a grumpy way; more like, disturbed... She sat down in of the long line of chairs. A ways away from Luz. Student after student went in and out of the two bathrooms the cabin had. (Was it only one? Whatever..) Luz went in and soon it was Amity's turn.

Even after Amity got out, she still hasn't seen Luz. 'That's weird... But what do I care!' She thought and sat back down on a different seat. Minutes passed, but it felt like hours, and a teacher began suspicion. He walked up to the bathroom door and- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! "NOCEDA! OTHER STUDENTS ARE WAITING!! HURRY UP!!!"

Soon the girl was out (Pfft-) with a bloody nose. "Sir, I think I need help." I'm just gonna skip a line here. The bloody nose sure was a surprise.. But she was given medical attention quite quickly.

The students became bored (also anxious) with the hours passing by, with only a few trying to keep the fun alive. Like Gus. The cabin became almost as quite as the bus ride going there... Amity kept to herself and played nusic over her earphones. (No Airpods for Amity.. smh) She kept looking over at Luz for some reason... She looked so.. tired. She wanted to help, but with her reputation on the line and Willow by Luz's side, she saw it was not possible.

After a while, Amity was awoken by someone. She realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Willow? How long was I out?"

"Not long, probably around 15 minutes. Anyway, my parents came before the bus could so I'm going home early, and I need a favor.."

"What favor?"

"I need you to look after Luz until either of you goes home. If you go home early, make sure to tell a teacher or Henry in case Luz is still asleep."

Amity didn't exactly know how to feel about the situation, but decided it was for the best. After all, there didn't seem to be any other responsible student left...

"Okay." A neutral reply. "Thanks! I guess I owe you one?" Willow didn't wait for an answer. Her parents were waiting.

Amity walked over to a sleeping Luz and sat beside her. She knew she shouldn't disturb her, so she didn't. She just waited for the bus to arrive... 'She looks so peaceful... But she probably isn't. Not after whatever caused the nosebleed.' Amity thought to herself while she waited and waited and waited and jeez this bus is either really slow or the driver is bad with time.. (Prolly both.. Yeah both).

While waiting, Luz stirred in her sleep and nudged Amity's shoulder with her head in the process. The latter girl didn't know what to do so she just let Luz's head prop up on her shoulder; while she listened to music. She tried not to let it bother her but yhe interaction was really unexpected. 'At least it's while she's asleep...'

The bus finally came (Emphasis on 'finally') and Amity felt... a little disappointed, actually. Wonder why... Guess we'll never know. She had to wake up Luz. So she gave the girl a bit of a shake. "Luz... Luz!"

"Luz, wake up! Wake up, Luz! We're going home. Get in the bus." The girl awoke and was a bit confused as to why it was Amity beside her instead of Willow; not that she's complaining. (*insert lenny face here*)

They got on the bus, and Amity paused for a while. Luz was soon behind her then she began to quickly look for a seat. Panicking (Hehe, discord mom.)(That's an inside joke guys, don't worry.) she had herself sitting in the backseat, with Boscha and some other kids. Luckily for her, that didn't seem so suspicious.

The bus ride home was uneventful except for when the driver almost hit a frICKEN DEER!! There was also a pothole but that's not as exciting..

They all got home safe and sound, I dunno..


	5. Oof The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret, revealed. But not her having superpowers, that's for later uwu.

Luz got back home and immediately flopped on her bed. Still feeling unwell. A few hours later and she woke up, head aching, and pillow soaked in blood. She checked the time and it seems that she fell asleep for 9 hours. It was 3AM. (Y'all can do the math or I can just tell you that it's 6PM when she fell asleep...)

"Mier- No. No, Luz. Mom did not raise a curser." She took off the pillow sheet and chucked it in the laundry bin. The pillow itself was left on top of the bin. She looked at herself in the mirror. Bloody (Literally)... She decided to wipe it with her shirt and shower again. Then she saw something... (This one's for you Mac)

"Woah..." Abs. Hard-rock abs. But how? She barely even works out!

She showered away thinking it was probably just her imagination. After all, she did lose quite some blood... But once she stepped out and saw it again... Maybe it wasn't her imagination. It was still unbelievable... 

"Mija, come get breakfast!" "Oh! Uhh.. Coming, Mom!" She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. It was a Saturday. No school. (Good)

Breakfast was nice. Eggs and Bacon. She felt... energetic for some reason. Like she could try a brisk walk in the park. Yeah... Yeah! A brisk walk in the park, why not? And so she finished breakfast, gathered her things, kissed her mom goodbye, and headed for the park.

It's as if she was a new person.

Her phone pinged with a message.

WARNING TO ALL NY CITIZENS:  
THE BREAKOUT IS STILL ONGOING.  
PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANY ODD LOOKING SPIDERS.  
YES, SPIDERS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ITS APPEARANCE, CONTACT EMPEROR CORPS LABS.  
ALL WE KNOW OF IT IS THAT IT IS GENETICALLY UNSTABLE AND HIGHLY RADIOACTIVE.  
IF POSSIBLE, REMAIN INDOORS.

Welp. Guess no walk in the park, huh? Pling! A new message. Willow.

"Hey luz... hope youre feeling better. Just wanted to let you know that school wont be back so soon... with the whole breakout thing and all."

Luz wrote back a reply. (Well, duh. Why wouldn't she?) JUST LEMME WRITE THIS FIC!!

"Yeah, im feeling better... but i should probably head back home now..."

"Wait youre outside?!!!"

"Just a few houses away.."

"Luz, theres cops"

"Headed back don't worry"

Once home, her mom asked why she was back. "Uhh... the weather." (Great excuse) She decided that since she's staying home all day, might as well do something productive.. (She just played on her phone..) But while playing, she still got some news and messages.. The spider.... So it really did cause the breakout thing, huh (Bruh.)

They revealed a photo, though blurry, Luz could still identify it... She wondered if she should call the lab... Pling!

"Hey, nerd." Amity?! No way.. This has to be a joke... but then again..

"Uhhh.. hi?" Luz replied nonetheless. She scratched the back of her neck. "AH!" That stings... (Yeah..) She felt it more softly this time... It was scabby, but she knew she shouldn't pick at it.. Okay, I guess she picked a little..

"Just wanted to let you know that your notebook fell.." An image was attached to the message.

It was her book... of fanfICTION HOLY MOTHER OF- SHE HAS TO GET THAT BOOK BACK BEFORE AMITY READS ANYTHING IN-

"By the way, nice headcanons 😏"

...

Well then... She wanted the earth to swallow her whole right then and there. She went back home and asked her mom to drive her there, the music from the radio being the only sound to be present. They got to the house (more like a mansion actually..), went out the car, and rang the bell. They waited for a response.

The speaker sounded with a voice, "State your names and business." The mother and daughter looked at each other with questioning glances, then Luz was nudged to answer.

"Oh! Uhh... Well; I'm Luz, that's my mom and... I'm here to get my book back?"

A short silence.

"Are you of Amity's class by chance?"

"Uh.. Yeah, actually."

The speaker buzzed, then the gates opened. There was still a ways away to go-- a pathway leading to the porch-- where a green haired girl stands cross-armed with a book in one hand, Luz's book. The girl was accompanied by a tall gentleman; a butler, perhaps.

Luz felt a rush of heat on her face, ashamed that her crush (for like, a week :/) had read her intricate slowburn, hurt and comfort, angst riddled fluff fics. Truly a tragedy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (lots of one shots too probably) (and of course nothing forbidden)

They walked the path and got to the porch. Amity smirked as she gave back the book. "Try not to let it fall again." She said with a wink. Luz was devastated at this point. She wanted the ground to open up and bury her alive. She was a blushing, mildly sweaty, bisexual mess. And her mom has not a single clue of the horror she's in. "I- Yeah.. Thanks." Was all Luz managed to spurt out. They headed back to the car after saying goodbye.

As they drove home, Luz decided to sit in the backseat. She flipped through the pages at red lights and saw several memo notes with pink ink. She closed the book, not wanting to feel more embarrassed, and sighed maybe a little too loudly..

"Mija? Are you okay? You should get some more rest if you're not feeling well."

"Oh. S-sure, mom.. I will." Luz said, realizing what she just did.

Finally home, Luz headed straight to her room and threw the book at the bed. But it didn't seem to let go... "What the-?"

The book was stuck, to her hand. H- how???


	6. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain too dummy thicc to come up with a summary smh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO SO sorry for updating so late. School was not being friendly with its schedule. And neither is my sleeping habits and ADHD..

She tugged on the book, checking to see if it really was stuck... It was. Oh jeez. She thought of every logical explanation and only came up with one; the spider.

On one hand, she had superpowers; On the other hand, the book was still stuck.. Bummer. Welp. Time to think of the most ridiculous ways to get a book unstuck from your hand.

She rushed to the bathroom, scissors. Nope! Not cutting herself. Something thin and flat, but strong enough.. Hmmm. A card? A plastic card? Something like... a ruler?? She had to try. So she stambled over to her bag and searched for a ruler. "Aha!"

She jammed it between her hand and the book and wiggled it. It was pretty stuck on there. Whatever was sticking her to that book is stronger than any glue she's ever used- SNAP!! The ruler broke in half. Welp. Brute force is next and last resort. Time for Luz 'weak nerd arms' Noceda to make a scene.

She pulled on the book with as much force as she could with her arms. Soon, she got so frustrated that she just flailed around her room trying to get the book out. She stopped and noticed something.. Webs. Webs, webs; They're EVERYWHERE. The book dropped with a thud as her mouth agaped. She tried to smile.

"This- This is probably fine... Right? Right?" It wasn't.

"Mija? Is everything alright? What fell?" Oh crud! Her mom!

"Y- Uh- Yeah, mom! Everything is fine! It- umm.. Was just my book!"

"Are you sure?" Footsteps were getting louder which meant she was getting closer. She can't possibly clean all this- Webbing in a snap, can she?... Well- Can she? Gah! No. Just- Don't let your mom in, Luz.

She locked the door. Pressed on her back, she stared, still shocked at the amount of webs there were. It covered her curtains, the bed, shelves, chairs, her desk-- everything! She looked at her hand, thousands of questions coming at her like a raging ocean (Lifeboat hehe). She wondered how she did it.. 'mom..' A knock on the door came. "Are you okay, mija?" Her mom's voice sounded through the door.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine." Luz managed to say without worrying her mom further.

"Well.. I'll be outside if you need me."

Steps continued along the hallway. Luz breathed a sigh of relief. But it didn't last long. She still had so many webs to clean and so many questions left unanswered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers. Sorry for not uploading... for ages.... But I'm not sure I can continue this fic. I might... might not... So I guess... hmmmm... Do with it what you want ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Just- Have fun with it ig.. Make your own fics and add your own chapters. Continue it or expand the idea. I mean- it was just a concept from an existing show. Go wild or whatever.. Also- To answer some questions-

I thought grom was amazing especially animation wise (I'm a big nerd when it comes to visual arts) tho this doesn't mean I don't appreciate the writing as well. Writing is fun but I'm still a noob at it and it's not really my forte or however you say it.. 

Anyway check in a couple weeks or months or so and maybe you might find something new here. Probably not but who knows..

(I've also been pretty dead in my social accounts so sorry for that too-..)

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic- OOF  
> This was shorter than I thought oopsie  
> Don't worry tho I'll make em longer  
> But for now.. enjoy the first chapyer uwu


End file.
